


Witches are Bitches

by Barcrowe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Arrow team is clueless, Arrow team is confused, Crack, Dean Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Felicity has a foster sister, Felicity is Star City's hunter, Monsters from Supernatural, Original character is John Winchester's daughter, Sam Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Skinwalker, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcrowe/pseuds/Barcrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set season four of Arrow: After searching an abandoned warehouse for a possible ghost hideout, Felicity realizes that they are dealing with the supernatural, some very powerful supernatural, and that this may be the explanation for all those missing people. Oliver gets hit by a curse, and is suffering (mostly humiliation). They are running low on time, and Felicity has to deal with the dilemma of telling the team about the supernatural, or handling it mostly by herself. The team starts to notice her increasingly odd behavior, and suspect that her foster sister, Joan (who is a skinwalker), who showed up in Felicity's flat, naked and beaten out of nowhere, is responsible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prologue explaining the origins of the original character. It contains a lot of supernatural references, and if you're not familiar with the show, or want to get in to the story, you can skip the first section. All you really need to know is that Joan was raised by monster hunter John Winchester with her half brothers, Sam and Dean, but she was bitten by a skinwalker* when she was twelve, and John sent her to live with Felicity and her mom. The setting of the story is season four, and Felicity broke up with Oliver and is still in the wheelchair, and also still on the team.
> 
> * A skinwalker is basically a human who can transform willingly into a canine completely. They have enhanced senses and heightened speed. Sounds like a sweet deal, but they also have cravings to eat the hearts of their victims and instincts leaning toward violent tendencies. They also have to follow the pack alpha (the one that bit them, usually), and cohere to pack mentality.

Oh hey my name is Joan Flynn.

I am Sam and Dean's sister; well half-sister, really. As it turns out, Adam's mother wasn't the only woman John had gotten cosy with. _God, that's a terrible expression_. Anyway, point is; he had a fling with my mom too. Difference between me and Adam is, that after my mom bit it, John took me in. I was four, and to this day I still don't quite understand why he did it. Maybe it was because he felt responsible for my mom's accident, maybe it was some kind of residual regret of not spending enough time with Adam. Maybe it was the fact that I looked like him so much that swayed him. I have no idea.

When it comes to looks, I am practically more John's child than any of my brothers. I have his dark brown hair, his thick bushy eyebrows, his straight nose, and the same bulging white part of the eyes. Charming, I know. The only things I seem to have inherited from my mother are her pale grey eyes, and her general pale skin tone.

So anyway, I was raised together with my brothers; Sam and Dean. When I was twelve, I was allowed on my first hunt. It was on this hunt that I was bitten by a skinwalker. At first I succeeded at hiding it from my father and my brothers, but, as you know, it is practically impossible to hide something as big as that in that family for long. My enhanced senses and healing, as well as my slight diet change were enough for my dad to figure it out and make me spill the beans.

I don't know why he didn't kill me on the spot. Maybe he didn't have the guts. Maybe he felt responsible. One thing I do know: he never looked me in the eye again.

He sent me to live with one of his 'old flings' as Dean calls them, Donna Smoak, who happened to have a daughter who was around my age; Felicity (I call her Felix). I guess John could've sent me to Bobby's, but that would involve seeing me every time he dropped off the boys.

So I stayed at Donna's for a while. They had a perfectly normal life, considering that Donna was a single mom raising one hell of a smart cookie (I mean Felix, not me; I mean, I'm a genius, but she's like a god of brain power). It didn't take Felix long to figure out what I was. I was scared she would tell her mom and send me away, but she was amazing about it. It became our secret, and we became close friends. We shared a room in Donna's small apartment. Whilst Felix breezing through the academics, I soon grew tired of school. Considering that Donna was always low on money, it was probably for the best anyway that I dropped out. Some weekends, when Donna was working two jobs, Felix and I were brought to Bobby's. Sometimes Sam and Dean were there, but never John. I think Felix actively thought Bobby was my dad until I told her that I hadn't seen him since moving in with her family. Considering that her dad had ditched when she was seven, I think she really enjoyed the idea of Bobby being a sort of surrogate dad for all of us kids.

As for being a skinwalker, I pretty much lucked out when it comes to being turned. Counting as one of the few monsters besides Demons that don't need to kill in order to survive, the only drawback is being loyal to the alpha, who John killed, so, thanks for that, dad.

There were some changes like my enhanced hearing and smell, and my slightly blurred vision, which makes no sense, because according to Felix, dogs see depth as well as humans do, but they only see blue and green colours. That doesn't matter though. I could probably do without eyes entirely, considering that my hearing is close to levels of echolocation, and I can smell emotions (how cools is that?).

I also heal a lot faster than your average human. 

It's also really fast. I'm really fast. At running. Super fun in high school track. The dog's faster and more dangerous though. Heals faster too. You can only bite someone and turn them as the dog; thank god.

Of course, there are some drawbacks, including dietary changes. Wheats and grains don't do well in my stomach. Neither does processed food. I have to stick to bland basics such as fruit, roots and meat. and mushrooms. Dairy only works in limited doses, so cheesecake is out, which is a damn shame. Silver burns. But you probably already knew that. I also have these urges to eat hearts, which is really weird. I can usually choke them down (the urges, not the hearts), but every once in a while I make a stop at 7-11 to purchase some quality organ. It actually goes really well with blueberries.

I also have this slightly annoying secondary voice in my head, kind of like instincts, but really violent ones. These are somewhat useful when it comes to acting like an animal, but otherwise completely annoying. Imagine being a teenager dealing with puberty on top of having a dog talking to you telling you to ' _bite that biped who stole your food'_ , and ‘ _rip out his heart_ ’, like, all the time. I'm not mad though. On a hunt these instincts are better than rational thought; and have saved me on many occasions. The trick is to know when to let them take over.

I also get this annoying-ass urge to shift every once in a while, or if I'm in danger.

I lucked out with the shifting creature too. Maybe it's because my father killed the alpha before I shifted, making me higher on the rank or something (I don't really know, I'm just making this up), but I think I got pretty much the biggest dog out there. Totally badass. When we were younger, Felix did some research into it; told me it was a wolf(y) kind of shepherd or something. Anyway, the thing is gigantic; like Tiger sized. It looks pretty much like a grey wolf, but with more hair. And bigger. You ever seen white fang? Kinda like that but so much bigger. I'm pretty sure Sammy peed himself the first time he saw me shift; and that version wasn't even fully grown. They gave the dog a really stupid name, but it stuck, so I have to live with being called ‘Sniffer’ (obviously Dean’s idea; he can’t think of good names for shit).

After dropping out, I moved between Donna's and Bobby's; spending time with Felix, helping Bobby on hunts and learning about cars; much more interesting than school. I discovered that I have a knack for understanding how things work, and what parts do what. My heightened senses and small fingers probably aided me a lot with that. When Felix went to MIT, we grew apart; I was busy on hunts with Dean, who did them solo now, and Felix was busy becoming the world's best hacker.

After Dad went missing, Dean and I went off to do separate things; not because I didn't want to find my dad (okay, maybe a little; I mean I don't know if John still wants to kill me, and he kinda gave me away. Oh also, he's avoiding me), but because John stays hidden when he wants to, and he made it pretty clear that he didn't want to be found by me. You know what happened to the boys after that. Felix graduated and moved to Starling City; a place which none of us had heard of before then. As I am informed, she started working with the Vigilante there. I don’t know much more; we haven't talked in a while. As for me, don't ask; I don't want to talk about it. All you need to know, is that I'm lying bleeding out on Felicity’s apartment floor, waiting for her to get home. She doesn't know I am here. I pass out.

* * *

 

**STAR CITY, ARROWCAVE**

"Overwatch?" a deep voice grumbles through the coms. Felicity snaps out of her thoughts "cover of the vicinity?" the voice instills urgency.

"On it" Felicity says in her determined way, typing frantically on the keyboard to pull up a view of the cameras in the abandoned warehouse. She searches them briefly and unneccessarily, as she just activated movement and heat sensors. 

This nighttime vigilante stuff was really starting to affect her sleep. She found herself falling asleep whenever she sat down. Which was always. Damn wheelchair didn't solve any of her problems. She couldn't help feeling very helpless in this thing.

They were yet again infiltrating another of suspected Hive facilities. This one, although clearly not hive, as they could tell from the lack of ghosts, this place was definitely someone or something's hiding place. The soldiers fighting the team at the entrance of the compound had been really tough, nigh unstoppable; definitely not human.  They had only gone down after five arrows to the face, falling to the ground like marionettes. They'd taken out a lot from the team. Thea was limping, and Diggle had taken a gas pipe to the back. She expected the main building to be crawling with those things, which is why the scan of the area came as a surprise.

 

> _No movement detected_. She read on the screen.

"Clear" she says. There is a pause at the other end, as nobody on the team makes a move towards the building.

 

"Clear" she repeats again. No movement. "Why aren't you guys moving?" she asks, now confused.

"We are" it comes grumbling back in a different, yet equally deep voice.

"Wait...can't you see us on the feed?" the first deep voice asks, concerned. Felicity also started to feign concern. If the cameras were screwed up in the compound, how could she know for sure if the building was clear? It looked a heck of a lot like a trap.

"Give me a moment" Felicity said with new determination. She typed intensively on the keyboard, bypassing any kind of loops from the feed. This didn't get her anywhere, as apparently the empty building was in fact the raw feed. There was some weird static coming from the other side of the feed; the image was interrupted.

"Yep. It's actually empty" she said, "but proceed with caution. There is something really screwy messing with the video feed"

 

The building was in fact empty, save a few dead plants and shelves filled with jars. Each member was on a different floor, but each had the same story.

"There's nothing here" John said

"Yeah, except for the collection of organs." Thea added.

"Doesn't exactly scream 'innocent abandoned warehouse'" Sarah grumbled.

"Don't know, cant really see anything" Oliver said. Then he collapsed.

"Guys" Felicity shouted out with much urgency "Green Arrow is down. Center of third level. A blast of something hit him. Could be poison gas" _or something worse_. She managed to ramble out before she started breathing heavily. She had a dark suspicion about this place. Even though she'd done her best to monitor all supernatural activity in Star City (which was hardly anything), this one had managed to slip through her program.

"I got him" Sarah said.

Felicity turned away from the monitors to take some deep breaths.

> _He'll be fine_ < she told herself > _He's always fine_ <

"He's ok" she heard Sarah's cold growl over the coms "Just out cold"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds a surprise guest in her apartment. She hasn't seen this person in a good two years.

Felicity rummaged through the bag to find the keys. She was in the lift to the loft with Thea, who had annoyingly insisted on babying her. Yes, she was still in the damn wheelchair, and yes, she was alone in the big apartment since she had kicked Oliver out, but she was still way capable of handling herself. Thea should be at Laurel’s, checking on him; he’d had been knocked out during tonight’s vigilante work. They had been surveying the area for other potential hive ‘clubhouses’, and the abandoned warehouse had been next on their list. They had found nothing hive related, but something was definitely fishy about it. Plants around the area were dead, and there had been weird electromagnetic disturbances in the surveillance footage.

< _And Oliver was hit with a weird gas that rendered him unconscious_ > Felicity reminded herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ‘bing’ of the elevator, and the doors opened to her flat entrance. Felicity rolled over to the door. She handed Thea the keys, eager to have her in front of her (it made Felicity less paranoid). Thea put the keys in the lock, only to notice that the door was already unlocked. She turned back to Felicity

“uhh” Thea asked quietly. It was a silent gesture which asked ‘ _did you forget_?’ Felicity shook her head no. She never forgot to lock the door.

As quietly as she could, Thea opened the door, and went inside, body tensed and ready for an attack. She disappeared. When no sounds of struggle could be heard, Felicity followed inside carefully. She turned on the light, and what she saw would’ve been enough to send a normal person to get the fuck out.

On the floor was a dark trail of blood, which increased and lead to the kitchen counter. Cautiously, she followed the trail, focussing on the floor with an intensity that made her scream when Thea’s head appeared above the counter.

This, in turn made Thea jump in surprise and hit her head on the lamp above her. She winced, holding her head with one hand, and with the other held the lamp to stop it from swinging violently.

“You have a very injured woman in your kitchen” Thea announced, as she removed her hand from her head to check for blood. Felicity, still in shock from the situation, revered back to her sarcastic defenses.

“Yeah. Two, actually. One is a cripple and the other has a concussion” Felicity said.

“What” Thea asked, clearly not expecting that response “Oh! No, not that. You actually have a naked girl on your kitchen floor bleeding out!” Her words were genuine. Confused and skeptical, Felicity wheeled around the corner, and behold; there was a naked woman bleeding out. Lying on her stomach, her back, covered in deep gashes which stood out in a dark red on her pale skin, were clearly visible. Dirt caked her shoulders, arms and legs. Although difficult to make out because of all the black mud and blood, a distinct tattoo was visible on her left buttcheek. It was the tattoo of a flaming pentagram. Felicity’s heart started racing. She knew this naked girl.

“JOAN?!” she screamed, and started rummaging in the cabinets for her first aid kit.

“Wait, you know this naked girl?” Thea asked.

“Yeah, and she’s got some pretty nasty wounds. Put her on the coffee table!” Felicity ordered in a panic.

“Uhhh, shouldn’t we call an ambulance or something?” Thea asked, still trying to grasp what the hell was happening. She grabbed the girl under the arms, and dragged her to the living room as gently she could. She noticed that the girl was extremely muscular. She heaved the body onto the coffee table with some difficulty. < _Man, that girl is heavy_ >. She flipped her on her back, and moved the long dark muddy hair out of her face, revealing more gashes and some seriously thick eyebrows. > _Whoa. She did not get first pick in the gene pool_ < Thea thought involuntarily, studying the face of the girl - definitely not the prettiest face she'd ever seen.

“NO! No hospital!” Felicity shouted with great urgency.

“Found it!” Felicity shouted, as she caught glimpse of the red logo behind several bottles of whiskey. < _What the hell was it doing there?_ > She pulled it out, and rolled over to the table.

“We need to sanitise the wounds.” Felicity said, clearly trying her best to remain calm. Whoever this girl was, she meant a lot to her. “Get me some light” Felicity ordered, opening the kit, taking out a bunch of stuff.

An hour went by, and Thea watched in awe as Felicity cleaned, stitched, bandaged, and sowed the girl back together. She was sent back and forth to get a bunch of stuff, the last being a bottle of Oliver’s whiskey and two glasses. Felicity poured herself one and then one for Thea. They moved the girl onto the couch, clothed her in some flannel and blanket, and sat and drank.

“How’d you know what to do?” Thea asked, avoiding the subject of actual interest. Felicity took a long gulp of the whiskey.

“Being on the team made me think those kind of skills would be useful. Did a course when I joined. Hoped I didn’t need it, but I was wrong. So wrong.” she drank again. The couch was a lot softer than the dumb wheelchair. “Sorry I yelled at you so many times” Felicity said to fill the silence.

“S’fine” Thea assured her earnestly “you were amazing.” She growled gently in her velvety voice.

That seemed to cheer Felicity up a bit “thanks” she said. That was followed by more silence, until finally Thea couldn’t stand for it any more. She had to satisfy her curiosity, as well as her impending ‘right to know’ stuff.

“Who’s she?” she asked carefully.                                      

“Joan” Felicity said almost sadly. “She came to live with us when I was eleven. I had to share my room with her, which really sucked, but she was all right. She saved me from being alone with my mom, which was great. Haven’t seen her in two years, or heard from her.”

“She’s a foster sister?” Thea asked, unsure on the whole legal family thing.

“Kind of” Felicity replied “her dad just dumped her in my mom’s lap at some point. My mom being my mom, couldn’t say no to the asshole, so there we were.” Felicity yawned, exhausted from the long day and the stress. “I’m gonna sleep” she said whilst yawning. She converted herself to the wheelchair, and wheeled over to the ramp at the stairs. It took up a lot of room, but she’d insisted on having something to get her upstairs without someone carrying her. Thea cleaned up and went to lie in the guest room. She couldn’t sleep yet. She listened to the sounds of the house, which were interrupted by Felicity’s voice. She was on the phone.

< _This is a weird time to make a call_ > Thea thought. < _Maybe she’s calling her mother_ >.

Thea knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but was it really when she could hear it through the walls? She opened the door to get some clearer audio, and began to change into her pyjamas. What she heard made no sense at all, even considering that she only heard Felicity’s side of the phone call.

“Hey Sam. Dean with you?”

“Well put him on. I think I found Joan.”

“No, I haven’t checked her. I have a guest over”

< _This conversation is really odd. Who the hell are Sam and Dean?_ >

“Sam, she’s not going anywhere. She’s unconscious on the couch.”

“I DIDN’T DO IT!”

< _The hell??!?_ >

“I’m telling you, I FOUND her like that. She’s all banged up too, deep cuts all over her body”

“Yes! What do you think? I’m not stupid, Dean. I gave her some Holy water!”

< _Okay what now? Holy water?_ >

“No, she didn’t! That’s why I’m telling you; it’s probably her!”

“Dean, silver won’t give me anything!”

< _What? W_ _ho the hell is Silver? This is really odd, even by Felicity’s standards_ >

“Don’t you think I’d mention it first if her blood wasn’t blood color?”

Thea had given up trying to understand anything at this point. < _How can blood not be blood color? Why would you bother mentioning that?_ >

“Guys, I’m telling you, it’s probably her. I can check for salt tomorrow”

< _Salt? Now she’s just listing random items. Next she’ll say: “The ketchup didn’t do anything! Strawberries were not at home to answer the phone!”_ >

“Uhh, YEAH! She’s not going anywhere. She looked like a meat pinata that was beat with a knife. We used so many bandages that she could play the monster in an Egyptian horror movie”

“No, I have no clue what did it. I think we’re in the clear though; I proofed the house, and Joan was able to be unconscious for a while unharmed” … “you know what I mean!” … “before we got here. Also I got some firepower in my guestroom. She’s sleeping, I think”

Thea felt curious but also guilty as she realized that she was being talked about. She went over to the door quietly and started to close it. Slowly.

“No, I haven’t heard from or about Cas. I’ll keep you posted. Get here soon”

The door closed, and Thea could no longer make out what the muffled words meant. She looked at the alarm clock beside the bed. 04:27. early for a vigilante night. She crept into the bed and fell asleep.

Felicity hung up. Sam and Dean were on a hunt, but as soon as they finished, they would ‘haul ass over to that tiny city’.


End file.
